Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend
Pre-order Note The Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend was only available to those who purchased the Guild Wars: Eye of the North pre-order pack from NCSoft/Arena.net, or other online and offline vendors. In the case of offline, a serial key was included with the pack, which, when registered allowed players to enter the Eye of the North Sneak Peek via a quest, available in one major city in each current campaign. In all towns where the Quest into GW:EN was available, you must have been level 20 to receive the quest. All members of the party must have also been level 20 as well, except for Heroes and Henchmen. Getting Started See: Getting started (Eye of the North) Sealed-off areas During the preview weekend, the following portals are sealed: *The portal from Battledepths to Heart of the Shiverpeaks *The portal from Bjora Marches to Longeye's Ledge *The portal from Varajar Fells to Verdant Cascades Known Bugs See: Eye of the North technical issues Monuments See: Hall of Monuments New Titles Available *Asura *Deldrimor *Ebon Vanguard *Master of the North *Norn New Heroes Available *Gwen - Human Mesmer (unlocked at the Eye of the North) *Jora - Norn Warrior (unlocked after completing Curse of the Nornbear) *Kahmu - Human Dervish (unlocked via the Norn Fighting Tournament) *Ogden Stonehealer - Dwarven Monk (unlocked after completing What Lies Beneath) *Vekk - Asuran Elementalist (unlocked after completing What Lies Beneath) *Xandra - Human Ritualist (unlocked via the Norn Fighting Tournament) New Pets *Black Wolf *Mountain Eagle *Polar Bear *White Moa *White Wolf *Albino Rat Note: Any pets you tamed from GW:EN will still accompany you after the event. New Armor *Crown *Glacial Gauntlets *Norn armor New Weapon Skins See: Here for a list Bosses * Asterius the Mighty * Avarr the Fallen * Baglorag Grunblesnor * Docu Kindleshot * Dvalinn Stonebreaker * Elmohr Snowmender * Elsnil Frigidheart * / Fenrir * Grelk Icelash * Johon the Oxflinger * Kakei Stormcaller * Koren Wildrunner * Lissah the Packleader * Myish, Lady of the Lake * Nifling the Chained * Ssissth the Leviathan * Taameh the Frigid * Tenagg Flametroller * Whiteout Quest Items *Top Left Map Piece *Top Right Map Piece *Bottom Left Map Piece *Bottom Right Map Piece *Encrypted Charr Battle Plans Consumable item *Armor of Salvation (quest reward) *Grail of Might (quest reward, craftable) *Honeycomb (quest reward) *Perfect Salvage Kit (quest reward, craftable) *Powerstone of Courage (quest reward) *Scroll of Resurrection (craftable) *Star of Transference (craftable) Mini Game Items / Quest Rewards Dwarven Boxing *Brass Knuckles *Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles Norn Fighting Tournament *The Bison Cup *Bison Championship Token Polymock *Polymock piece **Gaki Polymock Piece **Naga Shaman Polymock Piece **Wind Rider Polymock Piece Others *Club of a Thousand Bears Collectable Drops *Ashen Wurm Husk *Berserker Horn *Blob of Ooze *Chromatic Scale *Destroyer Core *Dredge Charm *Dryder Web *Frigid Mandragor Husk *Frozen Wurm Husk *Glacial Stone *Incubus Wing *Jotun Pelt *Modniir Mane *Mountain Root *Pile of Elemental Dust *Stone Summit Emblems *Superb Charr Carving *Undead Bone *Vaettir Essence External links *GuildWars.com: Events: In Game Events: Sneak Peek Weekend *GW:Guru Sneak Peek Weekend Event Guide End of Event Notes, Problems and Solutions After the event ended, any attempt to travel or load into one of the Eye of the North towns or outposts resulted in that character being redirected to the first town of their home continent. *Prophecies characters end up in Ascalon City (Post-Searing). *Factions characters end up in Monastery Overlook, as though they were just created, but are unable to repeat the tutorial quests. *Nightfall characters end up in Chahbek Village. GW:EN Heroes after the event If you had any GW:EN heroes in your party when the event ended they will have been removed from your party, they will still be reported as occupying a hero slot and therefore prevent you from adding more heroes. Zoning to Random Arena (which removes all party members) will fix this and allow you to add 3 heroes again. This has since been fixed by ANet.